


Yasha's Lament

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Yasha is trapped inside her own mind, her body is a cage, and she cannot escape...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Yasha's Lament

There’s blood on your tongue.

You can taste it.

Thick, metallic, and bitterly sweet.

It is not your blood.

_It is your blood._

It is there, and you cannot make it stop.

You scream, _but you do not make noise_.

You cry, _but your tears do not fall_.

You fight,_ but your muscles do not move_.

You are trapped.

There is a cage, impenetrable and unyielding, locked around your mind.

You imagine their faces—their bright, happy, soft faces—and your eyes well with tears that refuse to be cried.

You are dead, _but you cannot die_.

**Author's Note:**

> I had sudden feelings about Yasha's situation...


End file.
